Demon and the Fae
by LadyLunaTwilight
Summary: Summary inside. Will be slow to update but it will be a great story.
1. Prologue

_I have lived through many ages._

_I have watched the land around me change, through many different eyes of every color._

_The seasons change, and I change with them. _

_Though that may not be true. _

_Even though I may change my shape and how I appear. _

_Because I am Immortal, I never truly change. _

_For I will always love him. _

_My lover of molten, amber eyes._

_The heartless demon, who captured the bleeding heart of a Fae._


	2. Early Memories

I have memories.

I was different from most children.

I could remember where I had come from.

I could remember the journey.

I traveled through the stars. Through the warm winds and mother earth.

Because unlike other children.

I had been born with my eyes open. Ever curious about life and the world I had arrived in.

The humans would say I was intelligent.

A Genius at birth, but my birth parents would call me a mistake!

My Sire and his wife were full blooded Fairies.

The Guardian of the Forest.

The most powerful Fairy of nature in the land and his lovely bride, an equally powerful water nymph.

They had expected me, their first born child, to be equally as powerful and as unearthly beautiful as they were.

Oh, I was lovely enough no doubt about that. The humans had often said that they had never seen or heard of a more beautiful baby. But I will get to that later.

My parents never saw that though. They didn't see that I knew what they were talking about and that I could understand everything that was happening around me.

They only saw that I looked so Human!

I didn't have wings, or horns, or pointed ears. I didn't have flowers growing out of me, or a tail. I didn't even have different colored skin or hair.

In their eyes, I was a perfectly normal human mortal.

My sire was angry at first. He accused his wife of being with another man.

But that wasn't true. I knew my sire when I saw him and the fairy shouting at the frighten nymph was definitely him. It was his seed that gave me life.

Once his bride convinced him of the truth, that I was his offspring, he was even more angry.

I can't remember everything that he said, but I remember words like disgrace, pathetic runt, and parasitic worm.

I think those were the most kind.

After insulting and yelling at me. My sire calmed down enough to start thinking of plans to...

To get rid of me.

His wife wanted to have me killed, but even with his great desire to be rid of me. My sire did not want to have me killed, and have such worthless blood soil his hands as he put it.

One of his servants gave him the idea to give me away to someone else to raise.

My sire sent out messengers to find a human couple to take me in.

It looked to me as if Fate had this all planned.

When the messengers came back, they claimed to have found a human woman who had just given birth to a baby girl.

But unknown to the woman, her baby died shortly after birth while she was sleeping and her husband was away.

It was perfect in my sire's opinion.

All his servants had to do was take and bury the dead baby, then put me in it's place.

Having given birth alone in the middle of the night, the human woman most likely was too exhausted to get a good look at her child.

My Sire said that she wouldn't know the difference, and they would be free of me without having to spill any blood.

And so it was, I found myself being carried by one of my sire's dryads to my new home and family.

I was placed in a strange one room house in a basket, then roughly covered up in a blanket.

Then they were gone.

I was curious about what was to come, but it could wait till the morning so I fell asleep.

When morning did come, I awoken by gentle caresses and soft coos.

I opened my eyes, and saw her.

The human woman that was to be my new mother.

She was beautiful, to me she was even more beautiful than the water nymph who gave birth to me.

She had dark, silk-like hair, warm brown eyes, and a happy smile that seemed to be contagious.

When she saw that I was awake, the smile seemed to intensify as she lifted me out of the basket.

She rocked me, gave me delicious milk, and couldn't seem to control herself when it came to giving gentle kisses all over my face.

I had never felt so loved.

But the true test for my new family came when my new mother's husband finally came home.

He was handsome in his own right, as far as human men were considered.

He had his hair cropped short in a style that seemed to suit him. He had a strong jaw, kind eyes, and his skin darkened from working in the sun all his life.

When he saw his wife, with me in her arms, he froze for a moment as tears gathered in his eyes before he raced across the floor only to fall to his knees right in front of us.

He stared at me for some time, before looking up at his wife who nodded at him and then looked back down at me.

At first, I thought he was like my sire. That he was disappointed in me, but when he took me into his arms and held me tight I understood.

He was crying tears of joy that ran tiny rivulets down his face. He was overjoyed to have me as a daughter.

I giggled as I reach my hands towards him, a smile stretched across his face as held me closer to his heart and gently placed his finger in my hand.

He was so big compared to me, but I knew my new father was going to be wonderful.

I had already fallen in love with my new family, and I knew we were going to be so happy together in that small house by the Sakura Tree.


	3. Great Joy and Great Sorrow

My Mother and Father's names were Yuki and Minoru. They meant happiness and truth.

I liked those names. They really suited my parents.

They gave me a name too.

They named me Rin, which my parents said means bell, because they loved how my laughter sounded to them like the jiggling of little bells.

My parents were so clever.

Even if droughts and tough times left us with so little, if anything, they would always find a way to smile and turn a few pieces of dry rice into a hot, delicious feast.

But they were so stubborn when it came me and my safety, as they put.

My mother insisted on carrying me all the time during my first year of life. It was a wonder that my legs simply didn't shrivel up do to non-use.

I certainly gave her quite a surprise when one day she set me down for a moment, and I got up and took off running towards my father who was coming home.

He was overjoyed to see me. I skipped crawling and walking and he was the one to see my first steps.

I think that was the day my parents understood how intelligent I was, because since then they had been giving me constant challenges like teaching me how to play musical instruments like the flute my father had carved for me, how to paint, how to read and write. Father taught me how to fish and swim while mother how to cook and garden.

It took awhile for father to convince mother to teach me how to sew and let me near sharp needles.

My mother was great at making clothes and blankets. She could make pretty pictures embroidered on the cloth that would make one think that it was a painting or something that you would think was alive and was going to leap off the cloth.

My Mom was so smart.

She could tell me when it was a good time for planting, why the birds flew a certain way, she even knew that I was going to be a wonderful big sister.

My mother made the announcement of my becoming a big sister and my sibling's arrival some time after my third birthday.

My twin brothers were born in the middle of summer. They were both strong and healthy boys so mother and father named them Ken and Kenta.

My sweet little brothers, they were like a pair of twin suns that lite up a room with such a warm, happy glow.

We were all completely and blissfully happy together.

But that all ended a few weeks after my eighth birthday.

That was the day I learned how cruel and evil humans could be.

We were all preparing for our evening meal when a large group of human thieves attacked our home. They took what they wanted and burned everything else to the ground.

I was trapped inside as our house was burning and falling apart.

My beloved father was killed before my eyes as he fought against one of the bandits so he could try and get to me.

When the morning sun rose and it's light touched what was left of my home, there was hardly anything left.

My father's body lay charred beneath the rubble that was once our house. My mother, my sweet brothers, they were all gone.

Along with everything else.

I suffered from intense burns on my body and hot smoke in my lungs and throat that made it impossible for me to ever speak again.

And my harsh lessons in human cruelty continued as I limped to the village nearby to try and get help.

The only thing anyone had to offer my burned body was more abuse from men, women, and other children.

They cast me out of the village. They didn't even bother to ask what was wrong or how I had gotten injured. They just gave me bruises on top of the burns.

I lived in the forest that was on the border of my old home for a few months after... well, you know... and I had a lot to think about while I waited for my wounds to heal.

I didn't want to be anywhere near humans again after everything that had happened. So I had planned on living in a part of the forest that was as far from humans as possible. Where I could be safe from their cruelty

But that was before, I found _him._

I found him injured in a part of my forest one night. His silver hair shone in the moonlight. And even though he growled at me with his red eyes. Even though my instincts knew he was dangerous and were screaming at me to stay away.

I was anything but afraid.

I felt drawn to this strange man.

What was he?

He wasn't human that much I could tell.

But my questions would be left unanswered for the time being. For what I did know was that he was hurt.

I left to get the herbs that I knew would be needed to treat his injuries.

When I returned, I approached him as slowly as I could. I could sense that he was unconscious but I didn't want to startle him.

I tended to his cut and lacerations as gently as I could before running off to find him something to eat.~

I brought back a small bamboo of water and a few fish from a stream that ran near the village.

When I got closer to him, I noticed that he was awake and sitting up with his back leaning against a tree.

He was staring at the tree canopy with a far off look that told me his thoughts and mind were else where.

Remembering that he most likely would not like me to be to close, I left the food and water as close to him as I thought I could without him growling a me.

As I turned to leave, I heard him speak to me.

"You're wasting your time human. I don't eat human food nor do I require your assistance."

His voice was deep and rich.

I glanced back at him for a moment considering his words, and despite what he said I continued to care for him the best I could. He never did fall asleep again so I couldn't apply fresh herbs but I still brought him fresh water everyday and gave him whatever food I could find.

He never did seem the least bit interested in me. Never so much as casting a glance my way.

This continued for about three or four days.

It wasn't until I was caught and beaten by the human men for taking fish from the river did things begin to change.

I wasn't able to bring any fish this time, just a few straws of wheat.

He spoke to me once more as I approached him.

"You're kindness is wasted. I told you I don't eat human food."

I remembered but knew that he didn't eat anything that I had brought him and tried again to get him to eat something.

Being stubborn, I ran up to him, fell onto my knees and lifted my hands up to offer him the food again.

He was stubborn as well for he replied with an immediate "no thank you".

I lowered the food and my head in sorrow. He was being so stubborn and I did not want this man to die.

I had prepared for his usual silence when he spoke to me again.

"Where did you get those bruises?"

I slowly looked up at him with, I was certain, an expression of surprise on my face.

His golden eyes came to rest upon me, waiting for an answer.

When I wouldn't, couldn't give him an answer he spoke to me again.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

For the first time in what felt like forever, a genuine smile lite up my face as the first sound I had made since the fire fell from my lips as what my parents often referred to as my jingles, my bell like laughter.

"Why are you smiling? I don't care I am just curious." The emotion of confusion leaked into his voice.

But I didn't care. He was the only one to even consider asking about her health and well being. Even if it was just curiosity, this man showed that he cared about me. If just a tiny bit.

It was a short time after that did things really changed. I had wandered too close to the human village in search of food, and at the time the humans were being attacked and killed by wolves.

The same wolves that picked up my scent, and hunted me down.

I ran towards the grove where the man was, I just knew for certain that he would protect me.

But I never got to him, the last thing I felt before my world went black was the teeth and claws of several wolves tearing into flesh.

I can't explain exactly what had happened, but for what felt like a moment I was floating in darkness before being dragged into a bright light.

I opened my eyes slowly. My body felt numb but good at the same time.

The first thing I saw, was the faced of my golden eyed man looking down on me.

He had me cradled in his arm for a time, before a strange high pitched male voice disrupted the silence.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You brought this human girl back to life with the power of Tenseiga! Incredible!"

I remember wondering what his words meant. My thoughts were that of _brought back? I had died? He saved_ me.

That I knew to be true even back then.

When he placed me back on my feet, then turned and walked down the path.

I made the choice that would truly change me life forever.

I would follow him. My golden eyed man. No, My Lord.

Lord Sesshoumaru.

For with him, my devotion and loyalty would lie for the rest of my days!


End file.
